Remembering
by VivaAmerica
Summary: There are some days when Mexico can't help but remember how life used to be. This is my first story so please be nice!
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in a time long forgotten, three children played in a clearing on a warm summer's day, two boys and a girl. The boys were twins with golden hair, fair skin and lovely blue eyes. The girl looked to be a couple years older than the two toddlers. She had black hair, brown eyes and dark skin. Looking at them, you never would have guessed they were related, and yet, they were all siblings.

The girl's name was Xiuhcoatl, later, when the conquistadors came, her name would be changed to Maria. Even later, most people would simply know her as Mexico, but she would never forget her real name. Her baby brother's names were Dyami and Mato. England and France would give them "proper" names, Alfred and Matthew. They were so little that by the time they were adults America and Canada had completely forgotten their true names. But Mexico didn't forget them. She cherished their names and her memories of their childhood deep within her heart.

When Mexico wanted to strangle her brothers (albeit for very different reasons; America was too obnoxious and she was frustrated with Canada's crippling shyness) she would take a deep breath and remember the past. She thought a time when they were simply Xiuhcoatl, Dyami and Mato. When their biggest challenge was boredom and their worst fear was the less-than-friendly spirits that sometimes roamed the night. But as terrifying as they looked, the small nations had known they couldn't be hurt. That was not longer true… It seemed the Europeans had brought complexity and confusion with them along with smallpox and their close-minded ideals.

"Waddaya doin'?"

Mexico broke out of her reverie to look up at America. He'd found her sitting on his porch lost in thought. He sat down next to her and handed her a glass of lemonade. Mexico looked out at the clearing that America had built his vacation home in and then at the sun high above them. Canada came out, sat on her other side, and leaned his head onto her shoulder. America followed his example and laid his head on her lap. Mexico set down her drink and rubbed America's back with one hand and used the other to gently untangle Canada's soft curls. This state of calm between the North Americans was rare and precious, just like Xiuhcoatl's memories.

_Once upon a time, three children played in a clearing on a warm summer's day…_

"…Nothing," She finally whispered. "I was just remembering something."

* * *

***hides in emo corner* This is my first time posting a story ever so if it sucks, please be nice about telling me. I wish Mexico was a character in Hetalia and I see her as being America and Canada's big sister.**

**Meanings of the Names:**

**Xiuhcoatl - Weapon of Destruction (Nahuatl)  
Dyami - Eagle (Native American)Mato - Bear (Native American)**

**and in case you're interested:**

**Maria - Of The Sea or Bitter (Latin)  
Alfred - Counselor (English)  
Matthew - Gift Of God (English)**

**Anywho, I hope you somewhat enjoyed this. I also happen to be a grammar Nazi and nothing irritates me more than me spelling something incorrectly so please tell me if I made any mistakes! Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Two reviews already? ;w; I feel honored, especially since it's my first story. Anyway, one of them requested that I add some more chapters about Mexico's history and her interactions with the other countries. So I'll try and update a few more chapters. The updates may be sporadic because Mexican history isn't exactly my forte. But I'll try! ;u;**

* * *

Mexico sank to her knees in exhaustion. It was no use, he'd won. She reached up with one bloodstained hand and pulled off her glasses. Her world blurred and she blinked in an attempt to focus her vision, but to no avail. Would it always be like this? Would she have to live in a fog for the rest of her unnaturally long life? A sob threatened to escape her lips but she clamped them tight. She wouldn't give _him _the satisfaction.

The crunch of boots on the dry earth caught her attention and she looked up. Even with her bad eyesight she could still see the golden hair, navy blue uniform and sky blue eyes of the man in front of her. She also saw his look of pity. It only added to her sorrow and frustration. Without a word she thrust up her hand and held out the glasses to him. He hesitated a moment before gingerly grabbing them and placing them on his own face. Then he suddenly grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry!" he gasped, his breath tickling her ear. "I'm sorry I hurt you!" For a split second her heart melted… before reality came crashing down again. She shoved him away and watched with satisfaction as his face changed from remorseful to surprised and hurt.

"But you're not sorry you took my land!" she hissed. "How could you?!" she screamed, her hands curled into fists. "How could you do this me? I'm- We're- …We're FAMILY!" She raised one of her fists and before America could react she punched him squarely across the jaw, he fell onto his back and his eyes filled with tears of pain. How dare he? How dare HE be the one crying?! Rage and pure spite dripped out of her next words. "You're just like those Europeans, always greedy, always wanting more. Never being content with all that you already have." America's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak but she continued relentlessly. "You're becoming just like England! And one day you'll be alone and friendless. Just. Like. Him."

America snarled and leaped to his feet. He grabbed Mexico's shoulder roughly and pulled her close until their noses were almost touching. "I'M NOT LIKE HIM!" he yelled. "I'm nothing like him! I…" he trailed off and released her. "I just-…" he turned away from her. "Just go," he whispered. "You're on the wrong side of the border." With that he stumbled away.

Mexico waited until she was sure he was gone before she broke down and fell back to the earth sobbing.

* * *

***sniffle* I don't like writing sad stuff, I like fluff! But I felt this had to be done. The Mexican-American War was not fun for either side and it was probably devastating for Alfred and Maria. This is my first time writing something angsty so I hope I did okay. I'm planning for the next chapter to be happier... for Mexico at least...X3 Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_May 5, 1862_

The rain had finally stopped and the ground around Puebla was practically a quagmire. But that didn't matter to Maria. She sloshed through the mud and survey the battleground. Many men lay dead, but she grinned wolfishly as she noted that most of them were French troops. She'd won. She'd actually _won_! She turned as an officer walked toward her. He pointed towards the fort.

"Señorita, el Comandante General le gustaría hablar con usted. (Miss, the Commander General would like to speak with you.)"

Mexico nodded and began walking with him back to the fort. She couldn't suppress the smile on her face. She was giddy with relief and drunk on victory. She looked over at the officer and asked, "Cuáles son las víctimas? (What are the casualties?)"

"83 muertos de nuestro lado. Los perros franceses perdieron 462 hombres y capturaron 8 presos. (83 killed on our side. The French dogs lost 462 men and we captured 8 prisoners.)"

Mexico whooped with joy and leaped into the air like she had done when she was a child. The officer gave a small grin and shook his head at his nation's antics. Mexico didn't care how undignified it looked, SHE'D WON! Her 4,500 ill armed, ill supplied men had beaten the most powerful army in the world! That would teach France to try and take over! She could just imagine the look on his face now, in fact, she could imagine the looks on everyone's faces! No one would doubt her people's strength now! This battle may not have ended the war but it had, for her at least, given them hope. This day would be remembered.

_May 5, 2013_

A loud knocking on her door convinced Mexico to get out of bed and stumble through her house. She opened it and was greeted by a very unusual sight. At first she thought she was dreaming but after a while she was forced to believe that America _was _standing there and he _was _wearing a giant sombrero, a garishly colored poncho and sporting what looked to be one of Romano's mustaches. He threw up his arms and yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEXICO!" at the top of his lungs.

Mexico raised an eyebrow, "Today's not my birthday."

He looked at her blankly. "But dude, Cinco de Mayo's your birthday right?" he asked. Mexico resisted the urge to facepalm. Her independence day was on September 16, America had been at the party!

"No." She slammed the door and stomped back to bed.

Ugh, Americans.

* * *

**AMERICA Y U SO STEREOTYPICAL? XD Cinco de Mayo is NOT** **Mexico's birthday, today it's mostly a celebration of Mexican culture. The Battle of Puebla didn't actually have that much effect on the Franco-Mexican War other than giving people hope. France did manage to take over Mexico for three years or so before America finally put his foot down and basically said "GET OUT AND LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!" XD I'll try and post another chapter soon! **

**I used Google Translate so if any of you Spanish speakers see anything wrong, PLEASE TELL ME AND TELL ME HOW TO FIX IT! DX**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hero: A person who is admired or idealized for courage, outstanding achievements or noble qualities._

America was a hero. No one could truly deny it, not even Russia. Of course they disagreed whenever he boasted about it but in their heart of hearts, they knew it was true. America was strong, bold and fearless. He never cried… Right?

Maybe.

Or maybe not.

No one had seen him cry in hundreds of years. In fact, England was basically the only one who had seen him cry, and that was when he was just a chibi. So when the nations visited him after the Boston marathon and the explosion in Texas they saw no tears. He'd accepted their condolences cheerfully and assured them everything was completely under control. As they left he smiled and waved goodbye. Then the door closed on the last visitor and he was finally alone.

America sat on his couch in the living room and stared at the blank TV screen for hours, simply lost in thought. A feeling stirred in him, growing bigger and more noticeable with every minute. But he fought back against it. He was determined not to give in to such weakness. The door banged open with a harsh suddenness but America didn't flinch or ask who was there. There were only three people in the world who had earned the right to barge into his house without knocking. England was flying back across the Atlantic and his brother had already visited him.

He could hear her moving around in the kitchen before stomping into the living room and flopping beside him on the couch.

"Ey, idiota, ya no tienes chile.(Hey idiot, you're out of chile.)_" _Mexico grumbled. America chuckled softly and fought back the lump in his throat.

"Lo siento, (I'm sorry)" he whispered. Mexico looked at him carefully. Now that he wasn't smiling his forced, idiotic smile his face looked haggard and weary. His eyes betrayed sleepless nights and poor Nantucket was practically drooping. Mexico reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. America looked at the hand, then slowly up to her face.

"Llanto no te hace menos de un héroe Alfred. (Crying doesn't make you less of a hero Alfred.)" When America didn't respond Mexico sighed and shifted her hand so it rested on the back of his head. Then she slowly guided his head until it rested on her shoulder. "I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner," she apologized in English.

There was hardly any warning, just a quiet sniffle before he burst out sobbing. Mexico didn't say anything, words were useless here, as she slowly rocked him and ran a hand through his soft dirty blonde hair. The sobs soon quieted to cries and from there quieted to occasional whimpers. Mexico was relieved when his breathing became deeper and she felt his body go limp as he felt asleep. She remembered her terror when she'd heard about the bomb and explosion. It had been 9/11 all over again. But now her baby brother was safe in her arms – well, as safe as a nation could be – and she could relax a little. She almost never showed it, but she cared deeply for her North American brothers and worried over them from afar.

A quick look outside informed her that it was now nighttime. She carefully maneuvered herself until she was standing up and holding Alfred in her arms, he was deeply asleep and didn't even murmur as his head lolled on her shoulder. Mexico may not have been as tall or powerful as her brother but that didn't mean she was a weakling. However, she wasn't eager to hold him for too long so she nimbly climbed the first flight of stairs and deposited him in his bed. She sat by him for a while taking off his glasses and setting them on the bedside table and removing his shoes and jacket.

"You still need to learn that a hero is allowed to cry _hermanito_," she finally said before standing and leaving the room, turning off the light as she went. The hero stirred, giving a long, shuddering sigh of relief before sinking even deeper into slumber.

* * *

**Okay... so this is more about America than Mexico, but I really wanted to include this. What happened at Boston and Texas was truly tragic and my prayers go out to them. **

**Also, if you thought these chapters were going in chronological order, you were wrong, I'm gonna be all over the place. **

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Mexico sipped at a glass of water as she listened with interest to Germany's proposal. It was WWII and she was making good money selling oil and materials to the Axis and Allies. Of course, the Allies weren't too happy about it but seeing as she was neutral they really couldn't do anything about it.

"…So…vill you join zhe Axis?" Germany finished. Mexico put down her cup and leaned back in her chair. She looked out of the window for a moment before sighing and shaking her head.

"I'm sorry Germany, I can't afford a war right now. This war is probably the best thing that could happen to me economically," she gave a sad smile and Germany nodded in understanding, which she was grateful for. She'd always admired Germany, his organization, his discipline. No matter what happened to him he would manage to restore himself into a great world power. "But, I am pro-Axis, and I can provide you with prime materials."

"Good. I'm glad I can count on you for zhat." He held out his hand and they shook on it. The door suddenly burst open and America gaped at the sight of his sister and his enemy shaking hands. Everyone froze and you could have cut the tension in the air. With a butter knife. A really dull one. America moved first, his hand twitching towards the gun on his belt.

"No America! I am neutral! I will not have you fighting in my office!" Mexico commanded, ripping her hand out of Germany's. America froze again and glared at Germany. Germany stood up quickly and gathered his briefcase. He gave a brief nod to Mexico before awkwardly walking past America and exiting the room. America had the tact to wait until he heard another door close before storming over to Mexico's desk and slamming his hands down on it.

"So it's true! You ARE selling materials and oil to-…to _them_!" he shouted.

Mexico smirked, "Well, maybe you shouldn't have boycotted my oil in 1938 America."

America snarled, "That's. Not. The. Point. The point is that any friend of the Axis is an enemy of mine!"

"I'm neutral, I can sell to whoever I want America." Mexico was starting to get annoyed. "If that's all you have to say, get out." America stood there for a few seconds before he turned on his heel and practically ran out of the room.

* * *

Mexico loved to sleep in, she was kind of lazy like that. So when the phone rang at 5 AM, she wasn't too happy about it. "This had better be important," she yawned. Pause… "SOMEONE'S SINKING MY SHIPS?! MY OIL SHIPS?! WHO?!"

"_Well… it looked like Germany at first, but after a close examination, we found out it was America poorly disguised as him. Obviously he wants to force your hand and make you join the war._"

Mexico gritted her teeth. That immature, conniving, son of a-! Well… she'd just have to find some way to take advantage of the situation…

* * *

America stood at the head of the table and looked around at his fellow Allies. "All right dudes, I think that concludes our-" A small knock on the door interrupted him. England raised a bushy eyebrow,

"I thought this meeting was supposed to be secret. Don't tell me you managed to mess that up as well."

America stuck out his tongue at him and walked over to the door. He hesitated before opening it, wondering who it could be. Turning the handle slowly, he opened it a crack and peeked out. "M-Mexico?!"

"Yes idiota! Let me in!" Mexico shoved past him and sat down at an empty- "Eek! Oh, sorry Canada," she pulled up another chair, made sure it was actually empty, and sat down.

"Um… what're you doin' here Mexico?" America asked half suspiciously.

Mexico snorted, "Well, I just came to say I'm joining the Allies. All of my oil and resources will be sold exclusively to you, blah, blah, blah." Excited murmurs ran up and down the table and America whooped. Mexico continued, "Of course, my airforce is sadly in need of… renovation shall we say? And I can think of a few other things I'll need help with. You'll take care of that, right America?" America's grin faded a bit.

"Wait…what?"

Mexico smirked, she was tired of being used by America. _This_ time she was going to use him.

* * *

**Bad ending is bad. Sorry 'bout that. I have to work on my endings. **

**Mexico was pro-Axis all through WWII but joined the Allies because they had the best chance of winning, she's kinda sneaky that way. By the end of the war she had modernized her military, was on good terms with the Allies and not-so-bad terms with the Axis... though she didn't technically sign a peace treaty with Italy... so technically she's still at war with them... XD**

**And no, she didn't forget about Canada, she was just in a hurry to sit down and Canada was the unlucky one. XD**

**Reviews make my day so please review!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Omake!

**Okay, so I still have to do a lot of research (shout out to mexicolover97! X3) before I post another chapter about Mexico's history so here are some...omakes that are too short to be a chapter...even though my chapters are really short...yeah...need to work on that...**

* * *

"Hey Mexico!"

Mexico turned from where she'd been talking with Canada and looked at America as he ran up to her. He was smirking and Mexico wondered what the insufferable fool had been up to. "What is it now America?" she asked.

America rubbed his hands together, "Ya know how you once told me my elevator doesn't reach the top floor?" Mexico nodded, wondering idly if he'd finally figured out what it meant. "Well I was really confused at first but then I talked to Italy-" _Cue mental facepalming_ "-and he said we should go buy one!" _Nope, still an idiot._

Mexico fiddled with a piece of her hair, "So... why are you telling me this?"

"Because I bought one! And I'm gonna make sure it goes all the way to the top floor, so HA!" he ran off laughing obnoxiously, leaving a bewildered Canadian and a bemused Mexican in his wake.

Canada looked at Mexico, "Um, shouldn't we tell him what it really means?"

Mexico smirked, "Nah, I'll let Britain do that. He was the one who raised him after all."

* * *

**Le gasp! Mexico, are you suggesting that America's stupidity is Britain's fault? XD This has been on my mind for a looooong time. I'm referencing to the English dub here because I think they say something different in the Japanese version.**

* * *

"HE _SAT _ON YOU?!"

Canada cringed at Mexico's display of outrage. "It was just an accident! Russia didn't mean to!"

Mexico scowled, "That's not the problem, the problem is that he didn't see you!" Mexico threw up her arms in dismay, "You're the second largest nation in the world! How can nobody see you?!"

"You can see me."

"That doesn't count."

Canada clasped his hand together and looked at his big sister pleadingly, "Please, please, please don't make a big deal out of it!"

"But Matthew-"

"_Please_?"

"...Fine."

_**Time Skip**_

Mexico was visiting Canada at his house when Canada got a call. He left the room for several minutes and Mexico wondered if it was America complaining about something ridiculous again. She heard him hang up and was startled when Canada rushed into the room pulling on his coat.

"What's wrong? Did America do something _really _stupid this time?!" Mexico got to her feet but Canada shook his head.

"It was Russia, apparently there's a polar bear gnawing on his head! I have to find Kumakichi and go to his house to help!" Canada ran out of the room again before he could see Mexico's wicked grin. She sat down on the couch again with a sigh and closed her eyes. She yelped when she opened them a few seconds later and found Canada standing right in front of her. He glared at her with his hand on his hips.

"Mexico, where's Kuma?"

Mexico squirmed uncomfortably and looked away but she could still feel him looking at her. "It was just an enlargement spell!" she finally said.

Canada rolled his eyes and muttered something in French. "I told you not to make a big deal out of it Mexico! ...come on, I want my polar bear back to normal and there's no way I'm letting Britain cast a spell on him."

* * *

**I like making fun of Britain. /shot/ X3 I think Mexico would be able to do magic but she had to hide it for a long time because Spain didn't approve. And I seriously thought that polar bear was Kumajiro grown up!**

* * *

"Do it!"

America shoved the bag Mexico was holding away and tried to push past her. "No way Mex, I don't wanna get killed!"

Mexico snorted, "Oh please, he's not even a country anymore. And it's just a harmless prank! Are you a man or what?" America was never one to back down from a challenge, especially when his manliness was in question. He snatched the bag out of her hands.

"Fine, when should I do it?"

"The next World Conference, he usually sneaks in one way or another."

**_Time Skip_**

Prussia and Spain were hiding behind a potted plant and snickering as France got beat to a bloody pulp (for the third time today) by Britain when he saw America walking by. That in itself wouldn't have been strange if not for the fact that he was holding a bag. Full of chicks. Prussia's eyes bugged out as he saw him just casually walking around with a bag full of _chicks_. A _plastic _bag. Prussia was about to leap out of his hiding place and yell at the stupid American but before he could he saw America reach into the bag.

He pulled out a chick...

...and bit it's head off.

_A few seconds later..._

"DUDE! THEY'RE JUST PEEPS!"

"I'M GOING TO CASTRATE YOU WITH A SPEAR YOU UNAWESOME MURDERER!"

_**Another Time Skip**_

America lay on his couch holding an ice pack to his severely bruised head and winced as Canada applied disinfectant to his many cuts and scratches. He glared at Mexico who was leaning against the doorway. "Dude, you said I wouldn't get hurt! I'm not helping you with your pranks ever again!" Mexico waved him off and left the room.

Great, now who was going to eat some green bunny peeps in front of Britain?

* * *

**I can never look at Peeps the same way again. O_O It's just terrible! All through Easter people eat Gilbirds and Flying Mint Bunnies! I can totally imagine Prussia and England overreacting. XD Well, this is all I've got for now, if you have any ideas for other omakes I might make another chapter like this. Sorry again for it being so short.  
**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! How long has it been since I've updated this? Ah well, call me lazy.**

* * *

_Spring, 1519_

A small nation wandered happily through the thick jungles of the mighty Aztec Empire. She wore a sleeveless blouse that let her skin breath and prevented her from getting too hot in the warm climate. She looked to be around eight with straight black hair and dark eyes. The only sign that she was not an ordinary person was her gold bracelets and earrings. If she had been in the confines of Tenochtitlan, she doubtless would have been forced to wear something grander to signify her nobility. But a headdresses and stifling clothing wasn't what the child wanted to wear when exploring the jungle.

She smiled a bit when she thought of what her father would do when he discovered she'd gone missing again. He would look everywhere in a panic before remembering that she liked to go exploring sometimes. Then he would shake his head and go off to talk to the _tlatoani _or complain to her mother. But it wasn't like she was in any danger, her parents were the Aztec Empire and Native America.

She remembered when her mother had had to change her name from America to Native America. It had been right after her two brothers had been born, her two _half _brothers. She'd been very confused when her father had first told her that. How could she only have half a brother when there were two of them? But then Aztec had explained while they had the same mother, her brothers had a different father. Their father was the nation up in the far north. She didn't understand why her mother wanted someone other than her father, but she was too young to dwell on it for long. Anyway, she wasn't quite sure why her mother had changed her name, but it had something to do with her brothers.

A soft sound, halfway between a squawk and a chirp, caught the girl's attention. Looking up into one of the trees, she could just make out green and red feathers. Her eyes widened slightly as she realized that a quetzal, a sacred bird, was up there. She smiled and attempted to copy the bird's call. The bird looked at her for a moment before returning its attention back to some fruit.

The girl moved on and soon found a large flat rock bathed in sunlight to rest on. She clambered up and lay down, relaxing in the warmth…

A loud snapping noise made her bolt upright. A quick glance at the sky told her that she'd fallen asleep for several hours. The forest was filled with the sound of- of _something _crashing through the underbrush. She stood up and tensed, ready to run at any moment. What was it? A tapir? Or perhaps a jaguar. No, a jaguar wouldn't make that much noise. Unless… it was injured and desperate, those were the most dangerous. The girl had almost made her mind up to flee when something in the bushes nearby sparkled in the sunlight like water. She froze, captivated by the sight until the thing broke through the bushes.

It was a man; at least, it seemed to be. He was covered from his neck to his feet in the same shining, water-like stuff she'd seen seconds before. He carried a long stick that had more of the shiny stuff at the end. The shiny stuff – was it some kind of metal? – curved and formed a point at the end. It looked very sharp, like a weapon, was it dangerous? Was this being dangerous? His face was also very strange to the little nation. His hair was the color of rich earth and his eyes were the color of leaves. His skin was very fair. The girl remembered stories her father had told her about the gods. Was he a god? It looked like it, he shone in the sunlight and his skin was a pale as new corn. The girl trembled and flinched when the being took a step closer. He smiled at her reassuringly and dropped his weapon. It made a weird bong as it hit a rock and she flinched again.

The man slowly approached the large rock she was still rooted to and knelt down so he was eyelevel with her. "_Hola __niña. Por favor, no tengas miedo. No voy a hacerte daño,_" he whispered softly. She tilted her head at the strange nonsense that left his mouth, not understanding a word. The man seemed to realize this and sighed in frustration. Then his eyes caught hold of her gold bracelets and he reached out to touch them without thinking.

She gasped as his large, warm hand covered her tiny wrist and she wrenched her hand back with a squeal of alarm. The man immediately backed up and held up his hands in a sign of surrender. She calmed down a bit and looked him in the eye. His expression held no malice in it, only curiosity. Slowly, carefully, she reached out and brushed his creamy skin. It felt like normal skin, but one could never tell with gods, if indeed that's what he was. He smiled again and his eyes seemed to light up. Without knowing how or why, the girl suddenly realized she liked this strange godling. She smiled back and quickly hopped off the rock. She took his large hand in hers and began pulling him along. She couldn't wait to show her father.

* * *

**Ah, the innocence of youth. This is probably going to be a two part thing. And I get to share my headcannon! Mexico ****_is _****America and Canada's older sister but she's technically their half sister. America and Canada's father is a personification of Northern Canada... I don't know what his name would be. Any ideas? **

**Please Review!**

**P.S. Pffff! I just realized something. Spain SPARKLES. Like in Twili- /shot/**


	8. Chapter 8

_My worst memory? Why would you want to know that? ...Historical purposes? When have you been interested in another country's history? Alright, ALRIGHT! I'll tell you, just shut up and sit down._

_Hmm... I have a lot of bad memories. Every country does I suppose... Okay, I know now. My worst memory was in 1521, when my father's capitol fell..._

* * *

Xiuhcoatl couldn't see anything. She didn't _want _to see anything. As her father ran away from the massacre behind them and through the thick jungle - all the while carrying her on his back - she kept her eyes shut. It didn't help though, she could still hear the faint screams and smell the smoke. Perhaps if she kept her eyes closed long enough it would turn out that this was all a dream. She would wake up in her bed and her handmaids would attend her as always. Then after a day of playing around the palace she would tell her father about her strange dream, he would laughingly scold her, "Did you eat right before bed again?" Surely it was just a dream! There was no way Tenochtitlan had fallen, it was impossible! She just had to wake up from this hellish nightmare.

There was a thud and her father suddenly fell. Xiuhcoatl screamed as she fell from his back and landed a foot away. She scrambled to her feet and crouched in front of her unmoving father. "_Tahtll_, please! Get up!" she shook his shoulder and with a groan he rolled onto his back. He was no longer the proud, strong nation he had been only a few years ago. The pale gods (more like demons) had ruined him. But how could he have fought against beings who wore clothes that repelled all attack, rode large deer-like creatures that gave them unparalleled speed, and used weapons that shot out lightning and thunder? The demons had also brought a plague with them that killed thousands upon thousands. Her father's handsome face was cratered with scars from the disease. Strangely enough Xiuhcoatl hadn't caught it though it was extremely contagious. Aztec gave his daughter a weary smile and squeezed her shoulder.

"Keep going. Don't worry about me."

"No! I can't leave you _t__ahtll_! Come on, I'll help you get up-"

"Xiuhcoatl!" She flinched at his harsh tone. Aztec's expression immediately softened and he cupped her face with his hand. "My child, my only child, you have to go on without me. Run. Do not let _him _find you. Hide and do not forget me nor our people."

Tears gathered in Xiuhcoatl's eyes until they spilled down her cheeks and dripped onto her father's hands. "I won't forget you _tahtll_. Even if the sun goes out I'll remember you," she promised. Staggering slightly she got to her feet and ran off. Aztec sighed as the trees swallowed her up and closed his eyes. His relief was, unfortunately, short-lived.

A shadow fell over him and he cracked open an eye. A man with brown hair and unsettling green eyes stared back at him. His armor was dented a bit and his axe was crusted with dry blood. Aztec's lips curled into a snarl and he spat out, "There are no words in any language I know that describe a loathsome beast like you, Carriedo."

The man only smirked and raised his axe above his head.

* * *

Xiuhcoatl was clambering over a fallen tree trunk when she heard a far off _THUD!_ A pain like that of a spear thrust hit her chest and she toppled to the ground screaming causing nearby animals to flee the area. After an age had passed the pain finally subsided and Xiuhcoatl sat up. She winced at a scrape on her arm she'd gotten from the fall and tried to wipe her tears away. A snap from behind made her spin around and she gasped in fright. It was that demon! The first one she'd ever met and the one that seemed a bit different from the rest. She scooted away from him but he dropped his axe and swooped down to grab her ankle. Xiuhcoatl shrieked and kicked him in the face as hard as she could. The man grunted in pain and Xiuhcoatl felt his grip loosen. She kicked again, this time at his chest, and broke free. She stood up and was about to run away when his hands shot out and pinned her arms to her sides. Kicking and screaming she fought against his grip as he got to his feet and slung her over his broad shoulder.

"Quite the feisty one, aren't you?" he chuckled. Xiuhcoatl froze. She didn't know what was more terrifying, the fact that _he _had captured her or the fact that she could understand his strange language now. The demon picked up his weapon and turned to walk back to the ruined city. All the while he spoke, "I recognize you chica, you're the little girl I saw when I first came here. I knew you were special but I never guessed you were a country like me. It wasn't until my spies told me that Aztec had a daughter that I began to suspect." He patted her back, "You don't have to worry about anything, I saved you. As soon as we get to camp I'll find some decent clothes for you and introduce you to the priest. He'll teach you the way of Christ. And perhaps I'll even take you back with me to introduce you to your new ruler."

He chattered on like this but all the while Xiuhcoatl just stared as her father's blood drip, drip, dripped off his axe.

* * *

_There, that's my worst memory...are you crying? Jeez, sometimes I don't understand you at all Alfred. _

* * *

**QAQ ...I feel horrible for writing this. But it had to be done I suppose. And Alfred got more than he expected for snooping!  
**

**Tahtll - father**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9 - More Omakes!

Completely chaos wouldn't even begin to describe World Conferences. That was why Mexico usually skipped out on the meetings unless Germany purposely sought her out the day before and made sure she attended. To be fair, Germany was the only reason anything productive managed to get done in the first half of the conference. As for the second half... To keep from going insane Mexico did the only thing she could do; grab a bottle of tequila and join Scotland and Russia in a corner of the room to make sarcastic comments about everyone else. Others had dubbed these three "The Drinking Trio" for good reason seeing as no one could match them when it came to drinking except perhaps Germany and Prussia. They'd had a drinking contest once between Scotland, Prussia and Russia with Germany and Mexico as judges. No one knew who'd won though, Germany and Mexico had been drinking too and, well, no one remembered what had happened.

"Hola boys," Mexico greeted, pulling up a chair beside her friends.

"Hello lass."

"Privet."

Scotland smirked and knocked back a shot of whiskey. "Yer brother really outdid himself today with his stupid plans." He sat up straighter and did a surprisingly good imitation of America complete with the accent and hand gestures, "'Dudes, we should totally ask Tony to find Spock so he can solve all of our problems for us!'" Russia chuckled and sipped at his vodka while Mexico scowled and sank lower in her seat.

"I don't know how that idiot is my brother sometimes," she muttered.

Russia pointed to a giant dust ball and said, "Speaking of brothers, it looks like England is fighting France again comrades."

Mexico snorted, "What else is new?"

The Scotsman shook his head, "How he became the representation of the UK is beyond me. He's the youngest _and _he's the worst drunk I've ever seen! I cannae understand where he got it from, certainly not _me_."

A raised eyebrow. "Oh? And what about that Christmas party in 1985?"

A glare shot in her direction. "Russia spiked those drinks and you know it!"

Russia just smiled.

* * *

**Tequila, vodka and whiskey, oh my! XD I DID NOT come up with The Drinking Trio, the credit goes to chaos-dark-lord of DeviantArt. Check out his/her stuff guys, it's epic (It's also where I go for a lot of my information about** **Mexico). **

* * *

Mexico's definition of a quiet evening was a nice dinner followed by either reading a good book or taking a walk. It _did not_ involve consoling her stupid baby brother. But what was she supposed to do when America barging in sniffling and looking like a kicked puppy? She couldn't actually force him out of the house, the idiota was stronger than her. So that was how she ended up on the couch with America and listening as he explained his tale of woe.

"It was just a stupid dare at first, Prussia and Denmark dared me to poor a bucket of ice water on England. Just for a joke, ya know? Anyway, England got super angry and challenged me to a 'duel of insults' or something like that-

Mexico interrupted, "Are you insane?! Don't you know some of the best wordsmiths in history were born in England?"

"Yeah, but I didn't think-"

"You never think!" America's pout grew more pronounced and Mexico sighed. "Yeah, yeah, go on."

"So, he let me go first and I _totally _trash talked him into the ground. Even Prussia said I did good. But then it was England's turn..."

"What did he call you?"

America cleared his throat, "He said, 'How can I respond to a beslubbered, pebbling, churlish clotpole, a beef-witted, gleeking bum-bailey, a gorbellied, mewling hedge born, onion-eyed, fustilarian, cob loaf, flap-eared, knotty-pated measle? You ruttish, reeking, coxcomb, you hugger-mugger moldwarp, you pottle-deep, maggot pie lewdster, yeasty, tickle-brained, whey-faced, nut-hook skainsmate!'"

"...I don't know whether to be impressed by the fact you remembered it all or that you actually quoted Shakespeare."

They sat in silence for a few moments until America suddenly perked up and grabbed his sister's shoulder. "Hey! I bet you know a lot of insults! Tell me some good ones so I get back at England! Pleeeeeeease?" The puppy dog eyes were back and Mexico sighed in defeat.

"Well, there is one. The Elder Swear."

Those baby blue eyes got wider, "I want to hear it!"

" Here it is," she took a deep breath. "Your mother is a _BEEP BEEP BEEP_ING _BEEP _Lorem Ipsum _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP _Admindum Venium _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP _Tragoola _BEEEEEP BEEEEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP _hippopotamus _BEEEEP BEEEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEP _republican _BEEP BEEEEP _and Daniel Radcliffe _BEEP BEEEEEP BEEP BEEEEP _with a bucket of _BEEP BEEEEP BEEP BEEEEEP _in a castle far away where no one can here you _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEP _soup _BEEEEEEEEEEEP _with a bucket of _BEEP BEEEEP _Mickey Mouse _BEEP BEEP _and a stick of dynamite _BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP _magical _BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEP _ALAKAZAM!"

Gasping for air, Mexico watched America's face closely. He stared in shock for a minute before, "WOW! THAT'S AWESOME! I'M TOTALLY GONNA BEAT HIM THIS TIME. IGOTTAGOBYE!" He ran out the door faster than if he'd just seen an ice cream truck.

A voice behind Mexico whispered, "I don't know whether to be impressed by the fact you remembered it all or that you gave him a Harry Potter Puppet Pals quote."

She twisted around and slung an arm over the couch, "Be impressed by both, Mattie. Be impressed by both."

* * *

**Did I really just write that? Did I really have the audacity to combine Hetalia, Shakespeare and Harry Potter Puppet Pals? XD Those are all Shakespearean insults btw (it's amazing what you can learn from watching Horrible Histories). Also, ninja!Canada FTW! 8D**

**Please review and tell me if you want more of these or if you want me to stop being lazy and write something with actual content. **


	10. IMPORTANT MESSAGE! SOPA IS BACK!

**All right y'all, I found this and I thought I should share it with you. It's not a new chapter, but it is important. Please read!**

**A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...**

**Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!**

**Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!**


End file.
